


The Ultimate Prize

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La guardava da quando lei non aveva occhi che per Ross, accontentandosi dei pochi sorrisi e degli sguardi distratti che lei gli regalava.





	The Ultimate Prize

La guardava da quando lei non aveva occhi che per Ross, accontentandosi dei pochi sorrisi e degli sguardi distratti che lei gli regalava.

Quando Ross era partito e poi era giunta notizia aveva pensato di farsi avanti ma lei si era legata a Francis e pur essendo povero Francis Poldark era di origine aristocratica, i suoi soldi all’epoca non erano abbastanza e non era un partito così buono, per poco almeno.

Aveva atteso, gli era sembrata una follia ma aveva atteso e finalmente i suoi sforzi erano stati premiati, finalmente dopo tanti anni di attesa e di macchinazioni Elizabeth era finalmente diventata sua moglie. Era stato tutto così … facile, fin troppo facile si dice a volte nei recessi della sua mente.

Così facile che quasi non ne valeva la pena, forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarla a Ross e averla come amante ma no, voleva che tutti sapessero che fosse sua, che il banchiere Warleggan aveva sposato la vedova di Francis Poldark eppure si chiedeva ancora se fosse davvero così facile. Non gli importava che lei lo amasse a sua volta, lui aveva abbastanza amore per entrambi eppure … non gli sembrava abbastanza.

Lui meritava Elizabeth, era il suo premio, l’inizio della sua scalata sociale, il biglietto di ingresso in circoli dove altrimenti nemmeno lo avrebbero degnato di uno sguardo, era la donna che Ross aveva amato e ancora amava ma che aveva scelto lui eppure si chiedeva se ne fosse davvero valsa la pena. Avrebbe raggiunto gli stessi obbiettivi senza Elizabeth si diceva, poteva ottenere tutto quello che voleva senza il denaro, aveva ottenuto Elizabeth grazie al suo denaro eppure … eppure ora che aveva la donna che desiderava, la donna che amava, si sentiva svuotato, come se il momento in cui erano stati dichiarati marito e moglie fosse il più alto momento della sua vita e allo stesso tempo l’ultimo.

Cercava di non pensarci ma quel pensiero tornava a tormentarlo sempre nei momenti più sbagliati, avrebbe potuto averla senza dover dichiarare guerra a mezza Cornovaglia? Lei avrebbe comunque accettato di diventare sua moglie solo in virtù del suo denaro e della protezione che poteva offrirle oppure avrebbe avuto bisogno di altrettanto sforzo?

George non sapeva cosa rispondersi e detestava che quella domanda non volesse sparirgli dalla mente, divorandogli il cervello e levandogli il sonno.


End file.
